


A million times yes

by Marvelfan2020



Series: The road to the wedding [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020
Summary: Charles thought proposing to Jake would be easy until gina got involved
Relationships: Charles Boyle/Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Series: The road to the wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"Captain can I have a word with you " charles says 

"Of course Boyle sit down " Holt replies and points to the seat in front of his desk.

"I need to ask you something " charles says taking a seat

"If this is about overtime" Holt starts to speak before being interrupted 

"No it's about Jake "

"What's peralta done now" Holt asks in a resigned voice

"Nothing it's just me and Jake we've been together for over a year now and I wanted to ask him to marry me "

Holts eyebrows raise in a rare expression of Suprise.

"Why are you looking at me like that is it to soon am I going full Boyle again?" charles panics 

"Boyle calm down I was merely suprised" Holt says 

Charles sighs in relief before getting back to the matter at hand

"Anyway Jake sees you as a father and I'm really serious about this " charles says hands slightly shaky  
"Are you asking for my permission " Holt asks 

"Yes" charles says.

Touched by gesture Holt offers a rare smile and tries to ignore the inscreasing burn in his eyes 

"I am very happy that you asked and my awnser is yes" 

"Really" charles asks happily 

"Your good for him why would I say no" Holt replies 

"Thank you captain " charles says before standing up quickly hugging Holt and rushing out the door 

Its at this point where Holt finally let's a few tears go before wiping his cheeks knowing that his son is in good hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Gina was suspicious charles had been particularly nervous all morning and her suspicions had risen further when he came out of holts office looking overjoyed . 

"What's going on" she asks and charles jumps 

"Don't do that" he says 

"Sorry" she says before getting back to the topic at hand "What's going on " she asks again.

"I don't know what your talking about " charles says 

"You've been nervous all morning and now you've just come out of holts office looking like a kid at Christmas did you get a promotion or something" gina asks 

"What promotion " Jake says having snuck up on them

"There is no promotion " charles says before giving gina pleading look to drop it

"Oh kay well I've gotta follow up on a lead so I'll see you later" Jake replies with a smile before pecking charles on the lips

"Bye " charles says with a soft smile and watches Jake walk away.

"Charles " gina says rolling her eyes when he doesn't awnser 

"Hey lover boy" she calls snapping her fingers and braking him out his daydream  
"What" He asks 

"What is going on with you your acting weirder then you normally do" she says 

Charles sighs

"Okay I'll tell you but not here" he then grab her wrist and takes her to the brake room where he shuts the door .

"Well" gina says impatiently 

"I was asking for holts permission to propose to Jake "

Gina looks suprised as she takes the information in

"I was nervous because I thought I was going full Boyle " charles says 

"At least you waited a year this time" gina says 

"Thanks that's very helpful " charles replies sarcastically 

"So when are you gonna do it" she asks 

"Tonight at home I was thinking something simple some candles music " charles says 

"Boring" gina says 

"What's wrong with that it sounded romantic " 

"It is but doing it a home it's to simple"   
  
"Great the nerves are back thanks gina" charles says. 

What follows is two hours of charles suggesting things only for gina to turn them down

"You know what I'm the one that's proposing not you" Charles says fed up

"Look I'm just trying to help we all know your last proposal ended " gina says 

The playful frustration on charles face falls and gina knows she's made a mistake 

"Charles I'm sorry " she quickly says

"That was a low blow gina even for you " he says before storming out. 

"Gina what's the matter " Holt asks when he finds her sitting glumly at her desk 

"I fucked up charles told me he was proposing to Jake and I just wanted him to have the best proposal because of what happened the last time and I really hurt his feelings " gina says before placing her head in her hands 

Holt sighs tiredly before looking at gina with a disappointed look 

"It was unfair of you to bring up Vivian when he is clearly nervous about doing this " he states before placing a hand on her shoulder 

"But I know you were trying to help so you are going to find charles and apologise while I gather everyone in the briefing room" he says 

"Why" she asks 

"Because this proposal is happening and charles is getting all the help he can get" Holt replies walking off. .

It doesn't take long for gina to find charles sitting on the sidewalk outside a cheeseshop.

"You gonna bring up my mistakes again or are you gonna nitpick at my proposal some more" charles says through a mouth full of cheese

Gina sits beside him

"I'm here to say sorry I know I shouldn't have brought up Vivian I just saw how that ended and I didn't want that to happen with you and Jake"

"Saying sorry won't change what you said " charles replies 

"I know but maybe this will " 

Charles looks up expectantly 

"Your good for him Jake dosent trust easily but he trusts you he loves you " gina says 

"I know and I love him " charles replies 

"So get up and get back to the precinct we've got a proposal to plan " gina says standing up and charles quickly follows .


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone here?" Holt asks terry walking into the briefing room 

"All here everyone except " terry stops as gina and charles walk in 

"What's going on " charles asks

"I apologise I'm probably overstepping but I thought you could use some help " Holt says 

"Captain sorry to interupt but what's going on" Amy asks 

Holt turns to charles 

"Boyle it's up to you I can send them back to work" Holt says 

Charles thinks for minute before making his decision. 

"It's okay captain I could do with some help" he says before stepping in front of everyone

"What's going on " Amy whispers to gina 

"Listen and you'll find out" gina replies 

Charles takes a deep breath before speaking 

"Okay I'm going to ask Jake to marry me and I could really use your help" charles says 

He knew people would be shocked but he wasn't prepared for the room to explode with questions and is thankful when Holt steps in to diffuse the situation .

"Everyone calm down I know you have questions don't start shouting them all at once".

"Have you got the ring" Amy asks 

"Yeah it's at my place" charles says 

"You and Jake are dating " Hitchcock says earning a groan from the entire room

"They've been dating for a year how the hell did you not know that" Rosa says 

"Okay I think we're getting off topic charles you said needed help" terry says.

Charles nods 

"Yeah I mean I was gonna do it at home with some candles and music but gina said it was to simple "

"Maybe you could try somewhere with more meaning to you both like where you first met" Amy suggests 

Boy that took charles years back

He remembers his first day at the precinct having to collect files from the evidence room and bumping Into Jake as he was opening the door and dropping the files everywhere 

"Oh my God I am so sorry" charles says before bending to pick the files up. 

"Don't apologise I'm the one that bumped into you" Jake replies helping pick up the last of the files handing them to charles with a smile before introducing himself 

"I'm jake "

"I'm Charles" 

the older man offers his hand forgetting the files and yet again dropping them making Jake laugh 

"Do you need some help with these buddy" Jake offers 

"Please " charles replies 

"No problem " Jake says picking up half of the pile before helping charles up

"Welcome to the 99" he says with a smile

It was at that moment that charles knew he wanted Jake in his life forever.

"Charles " gina says breaking him out of his daydream 

"Yes " he asks 

"Do you have a plan" Holt says 

Charles nods with a smile 

"Captain can I use the evidence room " 

"Yes i don't see why not" Holt replies 

Charles smiles he knew where he wanted to pop the question Now he needed to get everything ready

Everyone was given a job Amy was getting the evidence room ready with Rosa while terry and Holt were in charge of distracting Jake in case he got back before charles who along with gina drove to his place to get the ring.

within 2 hours everything was ready and gina was helping charles fix his tie

"You okay"

"Not really what if it's to soon what if im going full Boyle like I always do" he rambles 

"Charles take a deep breath"

He follows her instructions and looks around the candle lit room .

"And then Breath out " she says and charles releases the breath his been holding in 

"You've got this " she tells him before handing him the red velvet box and a speaker 

"It's already connected to your phone all you need to do is click on the playlist I made you" 

"Thank you gina" charles says 

She gives him a quick thumbs up before walking out.

Meanwhile in holts office terry rushes in

"Captain"

"Yes terry" Holt asks 

" Jake just got back" terry replies 

Holt stands up and walks out to find Jake by his desk

"Peralta I need you in the evidence room there's some files that need looking at" Holt says 

"Can it wait I..." Jake starts and Holt gives him a look

"Yep sure I'll go" he gets up and heads to the evidence room

"And fix your tie " Holt calls after him

"Yes da..i mean captain " he calls back before walking to evidence room.

When he arrives at the door he hears music coming from inside confused he opens it and walks in to find the room lit by candles and charles standing in front of him

"Hi" charles says 

"Hi " Jake says back with a confused yet happy look and shuts the door .

"I didn't need to get any files did I" 

"No I just wanted to spend some time with you and I felt nostalgic " charles says pulling Jake in close

The younger man smiles he remembers meeting charles like it was yesterday 

"Pretty sure that was the only time I've ever had fun collecting evidence " Jake says while starting to sway with charles to the music 

Charles snorts almost forgetting that he can literally here his heart pounding.

"It was also the first time you smiled at me that beautiful smile that's been distracting me from day one " charles says giving a Jake a soft look when he trys to hide his blushing face in charles shoulder 

"I want that smile for the rest of my life" charles says stepping away from Jake 

He takes a deep breath like gina told him before breathing out and getting down on one knee 

Jake raises his hands to his mouth and feels his heart about explode .

"Jake you are the best thing that has ever happened to me you are kind,funny and beautiful "

Jake can feel tears falling down his face and he chokes on a sob making charles blood run cold

"Oh god your crying " charles says before standing up. 

"I'm sorry I knew it was to soon"

"No" Jake says 

"I know i know I shouldn't have and now I've gone full Boyle " charles rambles

"No I mean it's not to soon" Jake crys smiling through his tears

"You mean"

Jake nods

Overjoyed Charles tries to kiss him but Jake leans back 

"What are you doing "

"But" charles says confused 

"I want my proposal first" Jake says with a grin

Charles snorts before getting back down one knee  
"Everyday I feel so lucky to have you and I want to feel that way forever "

Charles reaches into his pocket for the ring box and opens it to reveal a beautiful silver ring

"Jake Peralta will you marry me " 

"Yes yes a million times yes " Jake says 

Charles stands up again and pulls Jake in for a kiss before placing the ring on his finger 

"You like it" charles asks  
"Its beautiful " Jake says before wiping his tears away 

"Sorry I don't know why I'm crying" Jake says making charles laugh

"Come on let's get back and put them out of their misery " charles says 

"Wait everyone knew" Jake asks 

"Course they did they helped put this together I even asked Holt for his blessing"

"I called him dad one time" Jake says.

The wait in the bullpen is torture and everyone rises as Jake and charles come in

"Well" Amy asks expectantly 

Jake looks at charles before revealing his hand with the ring on

"We're getting married" he says 

Cheers erupt in the room and gina is quickly moving to give Jake a hug 

"Congrats Jake " she says before walking over to charles. 

Through the crowd Jake can see Holt smiling and he walks over 

"Congratulations peralta maybe now your getting married you might grow up" Holt says 

"Not a chance captain" Jake says 

"I'm proud of you son" Holt says with a small smile and firm grip on his shoulder

"Thanks dad " Jake says and this time he doesn't try to fight it.

Charles looks at Jake from across the room 

"I believe a thank you is in order" gina says coming up beside charles 

"Thank you gina " charles says 

"Your Welcome " she replies before walking over to talk more with Jake 

Later that night charles went to sleep with a smile on his face and his fiancee curled up in his arms he couldn't wait to start planning his wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a series let me know what you think


End file.
